Gold member
Gold members are paying players, who get certain extras not available to free players. Players can purchase memberships for up to 365 days of playing time, using PayPal. New players have a 7 day free trial available. Gold membership days are deducted every midnight after the round has started AND if a player has activated their account for the new round by accepting the user agreement. There are ways to avoid using gm days if you are not playing a round: *Don't convert credits into gm days you won't need (US version). *Don't reactivate your account for the new round. *Failing the first 2, you can deactivate your account on the "Settings" page. Prices Please see the in-game Gold membership page for pricing and payment methods Gold Membership Transfer On the NU version, Gold Membership (minimum 14 days) can be transfered between players. Whilst on the US version, credits (minimum 100) can be transfered. Benefits of Gold Membership *''No "The server is busy" page'' – You don't have to live with the "The server is busy" page. It will simply not appear when you are logged in with a gold member account. *''Keep track of new forum posts'' – On the start page and inside forum posts you'll get indication of which posts are new and unread. *''Quicker way to move employees'' – The ability to quickly move employees to different jobs from the main staff page. *''Adjust transport map settings'' – As a goldmember you can adjust the formula which determines the city colors on the transport map to more easily find the best cities to send vehicles. *''Graphs'' – Various pages such as Changes and Trends will have graphs at the bottom to make it easier to summarize the information presented. *''Ability to lead a team'' – Only players with Gold Membership can lead a team. *''"Sales in Shops" trends page'' – The trends pages offer a wealth of information. One of them, "Sales in shops", is only available to players who have Gold Membership. *''View stockpiles of shares you own'' – You can easily review the current stockpile of every share you own, making it easy to identify shares you might want to sell. *''No login time limit'' – You will stay logged in as long as you are active – the 30 minute time limit does not apply. *''Drop-down menu with information'' – You'll have a drop-down menu at the top left (when you move the mouse-pointer over your name) with the most important information about your company and its status. *''Company logo'' – You can create and upload a 468x60 banner advertising your Tycoon Online company. Your banner will be shown at the top of the page when you are logged in, and will be shown above your company profile whenever another player looks at it. In addition, other players can vote for your logo, and higher rates logos will be shown more often to non-Gold Member players. *''Briefcase'' – Makes it possible to create and store text-files inside the game. Used for local information, to-do-list etc. *''Friend list'' – This is a list of your friends inside Tycoon Online. You can choose what color their forum messages shall have and use the list as quick links when sending messages, buying shares etc. *''Design your own member profile picture'' – It's possible to design your own member profile picture by selecting from a number of parts such as head, body, legs and shoes.